The invention finds applicability in the field of limb rehabilitation after injury.
Where there is injury to the wrist or forearm, in many cases the forearm and wrist must be immobilized. After immobilization, the wrist, forearm and elbow are stiff. In view of this fact, it would be desirable to bring flexibility back to the stiff joints as quickly as possible. The device of this invention accomplishes this objective.
The main object of this invention is to produce a therapy device which will allow for rapid rehabilitation of a stiff wrist, elbow or forearm.
Another object of this invention is to produce a device with a tension mechanism which is adjustable to produce greater or lesser tension-pressure or force on the joint as required.
A further object of this invention is to produce a therapy device which will produce by passive orthrosis stretching of restricted tissue in the wrist, forearm or elbow.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following specification taken in conjunction with the enclosed drawings.
The Dynasplint(trademark) Supinator/Pronator Therapy System is a device designed to treat limited range-of-motion in the elbow, wrist and forearm caused by shortened connective tissues. This condition is most often the result of the elbow or wrist necessarily being immobilized for several days or weeks following an injury, illness or surgery. Elbow, forearm and wrist fractures, dislocation, burns and surgical repairs of torn ligaments are the primary conditions requiring immobilization at the elbow or wrist; thus, the ability to fully supinate or pronate the forearm can then be lost.
The supinator/pronator therapy device of this invention is unique in being able to adjust for the degree of rotation of the forearm during treatment and to be able to adjust the amount of tension which can be applied. The device is a passive therapy device; that is, the device stretches restricted tissue, without dynamic action on the part of the patient.
A key feature of the Supinator/Pronator Therapy System is the putting of pressure on, for example, a frozen wrist joint or frozen elbow joint caused by shortened connective tissues. The Supinator/Pronator Therapy System is designed to apply low-force on shortened connective tissue for prolonged periods of time during each 24-hour day. By the use of this system, permanent connective tissue elongation will be brought about.
For purposes of this invention:
The term xe2x80x9cSupinatexe2x80x9d means to rotate or place the hand or forelimb so that the palmar surface is upward when the limb is stretched forward horizontally.
The term xe2x80x9cPronatexe2x80x9d means to rotate or place (the hand or forelimb) so that the palmar surface downward when the limb is stretched forward horizontally.
Chesher et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,595) show an orthopedic exercise device to assist in regaining pronation and supination motion for a joint. In this device force opposing rotation of the forearm about the elbow joint is adjustable.
Bonutti (U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,947) teaches an adjustable orthosis for stretching tissue by moving a joint between a first and second position. Various degrees of force can be applied during the stretching operation.
Rubin et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,737) teach a device for incorporating resistance to a joint such as the elbow in order to dampen rapid dysmetric action.
None of the prior art patents cited show a low-force system applied over a long period of time; and with the force or tension being able to be adjusted as required.